Love The Way You Lie
by yaoiaddict101
Summary: just a look at why eileen stayed with tobias i do not own any harry potter charcters nor do i own the song


"I don't care!" Eileen yelled "Mother I love Tobias and nothing you say will change my mind!"

**Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
**

Eileen closed her eyes and attempted to stop the tears from falling. The bed creaked as Tobias sat down beside her.

"Ellie I'm so sorry" he said "I was just upset I didn't mean any of those things you know I love you" he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Eileen turned into him and began to sob. **  
**

**I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe  
I can't breathe  
But I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight  
High of a love  
Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me  
And I love it  
**

"Tobias!" Eileen yelled, she smiled and placed a hand on her stomach "Tobias I have wonderful news" she called out.

Tobias appeared in the doorway to the den "Wha' you wan'?" he slurred drunkenly. But Eileen refused to let that bring her down.

"Im pregnant" she said beaming. Tobias merely grunted,

"How do I know it's even mine?" Eileen recoiled as if he had slapped her. "Well!" Tobias demanded "I've seen the way you whore yourself in that freaky world of yours"

"Tobias your drunk" Eileen stated shakily "We'll discuss this when you're somber" and she turned and fled the house. **  
**

**Wait  
Where you going  
I'm leaving you  
No you ain't  
Come back  
We're running right back  
Here we go again  
It's so insane  
Cause when it's going good  
It's going great  
I'm Superman  
With the wind in his bag  
She's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad  
It's awful  
I feel so ashamed  
I snap  
Who's that dude  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength**

"You whore" Tobias cried dragging Eileen up the stairs into their bedroom.

"Tobias stop you're hurting me!" Eileen cried out struggling against Tobias' hold.

"Shut up" Tobias yelled slapping her "I saw you hugging that man! Who else you been fucking around with? Huh?" he slapped her again.

Eileen slowly raised her head a stark outline of Tobias' hand on her cheek. Tobias just looked at her before stomping from the room. Alone in the dark Eileen curled up and began to cry.**  
**

**Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**

"Baby" Tobias whispered gently "Oh god I'm so sorry baby and I swear I'm never gonna drink again". Silence. "Baby….Ellie please look at me"

Eileen raised her head and Tobias saw the bruise he made on her face "Oh Ellie" he cried gathering Eileen up in his arms "I'm so sorry I swear ill never hit you again" he whispered pressing a kiss into her dark hair.**  
**

**You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe  
When you're with them  
You meet  
And neither one of you  
Even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills  
Used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick  
Of looking at 'em  
You swore you've never hit 'em  
Never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face  
Spewing venom  
And these words  
When you spit 'em  
You push  
Pull each other's hair  
Scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down  
Pin 'em  
**

"Shut that brat up woman!" came the drunken yell from the living room; Eileen cringed and began to rock Severus to sleep.

"Shhh sweetheart" she crooned "Mummy's got you" the whimpers began to die as the infant fell asleep. Eileen sighed and kissed Severus' forehead before placing him in his cradle. She paused at the doorway to the nursery and raised a hand to her face where bruises stood out in sharp contrast to her pale skin "Mummy's got you" she whispered again "and she's never letting go".**  
**

**So lost in the moments  
When you're in 'em  
It's the rage that took over  
It controls you both  
So they say it's best  
To go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
Cause today  
That was yesterday  
Yesterday is over  
It's a different day  
Sound like broken records  
Playin' over  
But you promised her  
Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave  
Out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane**

Severus clutched a ragged teddy bear to his chest as he watched Tobias yell at Eileen.

"Please Tobias" Eileen whimpered when Tobias grabbed her by the hair "Not now Severus is watching us" Tobias snorted and threw Eileen to the floor.

"C'mere brat" Tobias beckoned Severus over to him. Severus slowly shuffled over clutching his bear even tighter. Tobias smiled down at Severus then struck him hard in the face "What have I told you brat" he roared hitting Severus again "about being in the way! And shut up" he yelled over Severus' wailing.

"Please Tobias" Eileen cried throwing herself in front of Severus "Don't hit him he's just a child" Tobias snorted in disgust as he looked down at them then grabbed his coat.

"I'm going to the bar make sure he's out of the way when I get back" he sneered down at Severus before stomping from the house and slamming the door behind him.

**Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**

"Whoa you're getting big" Tobias cried swinging Severus up into his arms and settling him on his lap. "How old are you now hmmmm?"

Severus giggled and raised four tiny fingers in the air.

"No" Tobias gasped pretending to be shocked "You're much too big to be four you have to be at least four and a half" he cried before tickling Severus. Severus shrieked with laughter and began squirming attempting to get away.

Eileen looked in upon the scene and smiled before turning back to the dinner she was cooking. She was glad the hard times of last year had passed, since the incident Tobias hadn't touched alcohol or his family. Eileen only hoped the good times would last.

**Now I know we said things  
Did things  
That we didn't mean  
And we fall back  
Into the same patterns  
Same routine  
But your temper's just as bad  
As mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love  
You're just as blinded  
Baby please come back  
It wasn't you  
Baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens  
When a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is  
I love you too much  
To walk away though  
Come inside  
Pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity  
**

Eileen sighed as she came home from a double shift at work Tobias had lost his job and the drinking had begun again.

"Mummy" a small timid voice called out from upstairs. Eileen smiled and opened her arms

"Yes baby I'm home" s mall black blur flew down the stairs into her arms. She hugged Severus tightly before lifting his chin to see his face. A red hand print was splayed across his left cheek. Eileen bit back a small sob and hugged Severus again before standing with him in her arms.

"Tobias I'm serious this time" she said as she closed the door to Severus' room where she had just put him down for a nap. "You touch Severus again and I will leave you"

"C'mon" Tobias slurred "It was an accident". Eileen merely sighed before standing in front of him to capture his attention.

"I mean it Tobias Snape" she said "You're a good man and I do really love you but accident or not lay your hand on my son again and we're leaving you".

**In my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed  
I'll aim my fist  
At the dry wall  
Next time  
There will be no next time  
I apologize  
Even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games  
I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
I'mma tie her to the bed  
And set the house on fire  
**

"You bitch" Tobias yelled hitting Eileen in the face "why the fuck did I ever marry you! You and that brat of yours are nothing but worthless" he shouted kicking Eileen as she lay curled up on the floor. "I should have left you when I had the chance"

**Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**

Severus watched as Eileen carefully covered up the black eye Tobias had given her. "Mum?" he asked softly.

"Yes Sev" she said looking down at her son.

"Why do you stay with him if he hurts you?"

Eileen sighed and looked into her son's black eyes so like hers and far too old for a five year old's face "I stay with Tobias because I love….." she closed her eyes and hugged Severus close "I stay because I love the way he lies."


End file.
